ThunderStorms
by Krispina The Derp
Summary: Rouge is acting very strange, Shadow decide to find out what makes her act this way when a thunderstorm is approaching.


OK I like to make some things clear before you read this.

1, I had no idea what the hell I was thinking! I just wanted to write something really..uh... it's hard to describe it but I'm verry well aware Shadow and Rouge are being OOC for this. So I apologize for this.

2, I don't know about you guys but this is suppose to be a sweet and yet sad one shot. hell I was even crying myself when writing this!. Something must be wrong if the author is crying when writing!.

3, I don't know about you but I think this may launch into a small mini story dealing about Rouge's past and how she became the person she is...maybe don't know and please don't demand for a back story. Honestly theirs not enough material about Rouge even think to write a back story.

Now thats out of the way...Please enjoy the fanfic Thunderstorms.

SEGA owns The character not me

* * *

Another job done thanks to G.U.N's top agents Shadow the hedgehog and Rouge the bat. They just saved some hostages from some bank robbers.

The police arrived to take the robbers away, some questioned the hostages while other had to put out police tape. one officer walked over to the two G.U.N agents.

" thanks for helping us" the officer said. Rouge folded her arms across her chest, she looked up at the sky, it looked very clear but she heard a sound far off in the distance, something only her ears can pick up on. Rouge is capable of hearing a pin drop in crowded places. Her communicator started to beep. she lifted up her arm.

" Agent Rouge" the commander voice spoke " what do you have to report?". Rouge sighed, Shadow noticed they way she was acting.

" Sorry sir but I'm not feeling very good" she said " I'll give a report latter". Shadow raised a brow. Rouge not feeling good?

" Report when your better" The commander spoke. Rouge put her arm down and took off in the sky. Shadow curious as to why she lied to the commander decide to follow her, with out her knowing.

"agent Shadow are you there" The commander voice came on Shadow's communicator.

" yes" he answered.

" Keep an eye out on Rouge, her behavior wasn't normal" the commander instructed.

" understood" Shadow said and turned his communicator off. He then went to pick up on Rouge's trail.

...

Rouge flew in the sky looking at the clouds approaching, they had shades of grey, it could only mean one thing..

_hold out a little longer ok_ she looked at the ground below arriving at her designation. she slowly descended to the ground. landing she looked at what was ahead of her.

I small house, a normal house, it was old and abandoned for many years, it had old worn out police tape around the front yard. Rouge looking to her left the her right and approched the house, she lifted the old tap up and entered the house.

Shadow who was hiding in an ally wondered what Rouge would be doing at an old house like that.

...

in the house Rouge ran her hand along the wall, it was dusty, she sighed and looked up the stair way that was ahead of her. Carefully she crept up the stairs. She walked along the hallway until she came to a room. the room appears to be the master bedroom, it was covered under layers of dust and cobwebs. Rouge walked over to the center of the room. She keeled down running her hand over she felt for a lose board, one located she lifted the board up and took out a shoe box.

Shadow stood from the door way, he was super careful to not let her know he was there, he even train to sneak with out her knowing it. He quickly stepped to the side in case she turned around.

...

in the shoe box Rouge pulled out some incense, matchbox and a picture frame. In the frame their was a picture of a grey bat. She looked almost identical to Rouge except her eyes were brown and her hair went past the shoulders. The bat was wearing blue turtle neck sweater.

Rouge set the picture up, she turn to the incense, taking one stick she placed it in the holder, she lit one of the matches lighting the incense. Rouge now got on her knees and put her hands together.

Shadow who was watching did know what to think. What was she doing?, he had never seen her like this before.

" hello mom" he heard Rouge speak. The Bat stared at the photo " it's been another year' she said " so much has happen". Shadow poked his head in the door way watching. Both heard Rumbling in the distance. Rouge had her ears pinned back.

" I know mom" she said " I think I'll never get over it" she let a tear fall from her eye " not since that day happened. Suddenly the rain came down pouring heavy. Rouge looked down at the incense and how the little smoke filed the room.

" I know your watching from above, heaven must be a wonderful place...A place not for me" Her hands dropped to her sides " I know I've done bad things, stealing jewelry, using my looks to get what I want". she spoke about herself, she noticed the incense was almost out.

"well mom time's almost up". she closed her eyes and drew her hands together " I miss you", Suddenly a loud crash of lighting flashed outside followed by a loud clap of thunder. "I hate thunderstorms, Every since that day I've hated them...love you mom, see you next year".

Shadow hearing everything now understood. In some way Rouge was communicating with her mother..but how. A bit of dust sprinkled from the ceiling onto the hedgehog's nose making him give out a small sneeze.

The Sneeze alerted Rouge, she got to her feet " Show yourself' she called. No answer she leaped into the air and was ready to kick who ever dared to eavesdrop on her. she dove to the door, Shadow stepped in only to get hit. Rouge landed back facing her opponent only to Realize it was Shadow.

" Shadow!' she cried out. " but...how...What are you doing here?" he held his stomach.

" I could ask you the same thing" he said. Rouge was about to yell at him for following her but A very loud clap of thunder made her yelp and revert to crouching and covering her ears.

" I hate Thunder storms" she said, tears were at the brim of her eyes " ever since that day". Shadow approached her kneeling down to her level.

" Rouge?" he asked putting a hand on her shoulder. a Flash of lighting striked and Rouge dove into his arms making him fell backwards.

" Why!" she cried " why was she taken away from me" tears ran down her face, Shadow could only hug her, comforting her the best he can do as she cried in his arms. " I was only a little girl!,".

Shadow looked at the picture of the female bat, it was clear to him that Rouge lost her mother at a young age. Like how he lost Maria on the Ark.

...

_Rouge at the age of 6 was looking out the window, she could hear the stom approaching. She felt her mother come over to her tapping the girl, Rouge looked up at her mother_

_" Rouge" she said in a sweet voice " dinner will be ready in a minuet please go wash up". The little bat nodded and she left the living room and headed up the stairs._

_Rouge's mother just turned the stove off, she heard a loud knock at the door. The white bat carefully approached the door before turning the handle. opening the door a male cockatoo stood. He wore a hooded sweater and was giving the coldest look to the bat._

_" Can I help you?" The grey bat asked. Rouge finished washing up was at the top of the stairs, she watched the stranger enter the house, her mother was trying to defend her self against the cockatoo._

_" Now hold on" the white bat said, the cockatoo held up a gun to the bat's head, Rouge watched as her mother was getting backed into a corner and then she head a loud bang. The cockatoo the fled. once he was gone Rouge flew down the steps, she gasped, Her mother laid dead, Blood pouring from her mouth. Rouge ran over to her shaking her._

_" mom" she called to her, no response " no..Mom...Mom..MOMMY!"._

_...hours latter, one of the neighbors called the police after hearing the gun shot. A male Brown bat who was the chief of the police took down notes. Sighing he noticed the young rouge sitting on the door step. He approached her. Rouge flew to the bat._

_" Uncle Roger" she cried " why...Why". The Bat scooped his nice into his arms, he wanted to know why his sister was murdered. the little bat kept crying in her uncle's arms while he tried to comfort her._

...

Shadow listen to Rouge's tale, it turns out Her mother was murdered, died the same way Maria did, by gun.

" My uncle took care off me ever since, he Train me to be an officer like him" he was like a father to me since my own father died before I was born". She wiped the tears from her eyes " my mother died during a thunder storm" she said " That why I hate thunderstorms, they remind me of that horrible day". Another clap of thunder made Rouge shudder , Shadow held Rouge in his arms, he held each time a clap of thunder and flash of lighting striked.

Soon the storm was dying out, the rain was slowly stopping. Shadow looked down at Rouge.

" the storm is over" he said. Rouge blinked and when she realized he was right the two got off the floor. The two looked into each others eyes, her arms around his neck, his arms around her waist, the quickly pulled apart both blushing. Rouge walked over to the picture of her mother picking it up

" this is my mother, Ruby" she got on her knees to put the items away, Shadow deiced to help her, He looked in the the shoe box and spotted a familiar ring.

" is..that" he pointed at the ring. Rouge pulled the ring out of the box.

" yes" she answered " it's the same ring Sonic gave me when we all thought you were dead" she held the ring " it hurt me the most, ever since we met, we had a bond and..." she put the ring back in the box " but your here now" she packed the shoebox back up and placed it under the floor covering it with the board.

The two walked out of the house, some drops of rain but it was nothing. Rouge took Shadow's hand into hers

" come" she said "I believe I have a report to fill out". She smiled. Shadow only nodded.

...

A few days latter in Rouge's old house, The picture of Ruby was pulled out of her box and placed on the floor. incense were lit, as a figure keeled and placed tier hands together

" hello Mrs Ruby the bat" it was Shadow, he came to pay his own respect to Rouge's mother " you have nothing to worry. Your daughter is fine and has friends who look out for her" he looked down at the burning incense and was about to put it out but remember one thing " before I leave, My friend Maria will you say hello for me". He put out the incense.

**END**

* * *

Well...I know the last part was not in character but...it's was just a simple idea.**  
**

nice review please


End file.
